Super Family: Justice is Blind featuring Daredevil
by NimzoIndian
Summary: When Peter is accused of arson Tony and Steve must prove his innocence with the help of blind lawyer Matthew Murdock.
1. Chapter 1

It was a calm day at the Stark-Rogers residence, Tony was in his lab tinkering with gadgets as usual and Steve was preparing dinner as they both waited for their son Peter to get home from school. Steve was putting the meatloaf in the oven when he heard the phone ring. Hoping it was Peter on the other line he rushed to phone picking it up after the third ring.

**"Hello?"**

On the other line was the police. Getting a call from a police official wasn't anything new for Captain America but for Steve Rogers this was much unexpected. What was more unexpected was the fact that the idiot policeman on the other end of the line claimed Peter had committed arson. Steve knew there was no way his 15 year old son would purposefully torch a building, even if it was abandoned.

Steve hung up the phone with a slam probably breaking it in the process. **"Tony! We have a problem."** Tony Stark had been tinkering his lab when he heard Steve call out from the living room. Tony knew his partner well enough to know that this was urgent and probably had something to do with Peter. **"What's wrong? Is Peter ok?"** Tony ran into the living room still wearing the prototype of an ironman arm on his left arm. "He's in Jail!" Steve explained while grabbing his key. " You coming?" Tony looked over at Steve who was throwing off the apron. "Hell Yes! That's our son." He said as he disengaged the robotic arm and left it on the couch.

Peter had been walking home when he noticed the fire. Thinking he had heard someone inside he jumped into action and ran towards the burning building. Peter didn't even bother changing into his spidey costume he simply looked for the safest way into the building. But it was to late the building was engulfed in flames and Peter had to retreat from the burning building. As he walked away from the flames he heard sirens and quickly found himself surrounded by cops.

Peter was now in an interrogation room his hands cuffed in front of him. He tried his best to claim his innocence but nobody believed him. Suddenly a cop escorted a man into the room. Peter was surprised to see that his first visitor wasn't one of his Dads. The man wore dark sunglasses and held a white cane. It didn't take long for Pete to piece it together, the man in front of him was blind. **"Hi I'm Matthew Murdock and I'm the lawyer assigned to your case. Are you innocent?"** Matthew didn't want to waste any time and he found that getting straight to the point was best. As Peter responded to the question Matthew didn't listen to Pete's response but instead listened to his heartbeat. The rhythm did not accelerate when Pete denied committing arson. That was all Matthew needed to decide that Peter was innocent. **"Ok then, I will represent you."** Matt found his way to the chair in front of Peter and sat down. Just as he was about to question Peter about the events prior to Pete's arrest the door swung open and Matt heard a four feet enter the room. His sonar abilities allowed him to see the silhouette of two people who quickly embraced Peter. Matt assumed that they were Peters parents. **" Mr. And Mrs. Parker I'm Matthew Murdock your sons lawyer.** " Matthew hadn't focused well enough to "see" the couples features and notice that they were both male.

What the Hell? Tony was still embracing Peter and didn't bother looking up to see the man who had addressed the couple as Mr. And Mrs. **"Do we look like a Mr. and Mrs. "** Tony shot back. After he had spoken he finally looked up to see Mr. Murdock. The glasses and white cane were more than enough for Tony to decide he didn't want him representing Peter. With a bank account like his Tony could definitely do better than hire a crippled Lawyer. Matt suddenly realized his mistake as the man's booming voice allowed him to catch a better glimpse of the couple's features. Luckily, Matt had a great excuse. He was blind and he was sure the gay couple in front of him wouldn't take it personally. **"I apologize. Now I'd like to talk to Peter about what happened prior to his arrest."**

Steve looked at Tony a little uneasy. Were they really going to trust a court appointed lawyer with the future of their son? Especially if that lawyer was blind? **"Um...I don't think that's necessary."** Steve said finally speaking up. Tony looked over at his husband and knew they both were thinking the same thing. **" We already hired our own lawyer. Mr. Murdock but Thank you for coming by."** Added Tony. That was a huge lie, but they would be hiring one soon.

Matthew could tell they were lying but he didn't let that get to him. He'd been discriminated against because of his disability before and he knew the best thing to do was ignore it. He stood up and before leaving he stated simply. "**Your son is innocent. In case you change your mind here is my business card. "**He then left his business card and walked out the door. As Matthew Murdock there wasn't much he could do but hope Peter was proven innocent by the court of law; but as Daredevil he could suit up and launch his own investigation.

**"Dad I hope you have a great lawyer in mind because I think you just fired the only one who actually believed me."** Pete said staring at his adoptive father. Did Tony know what he was doing? What if Matthew Murdock was Pete's best chance? ( To be Continued)


	2. Chapter 2

After Tony paid his sons bail, Steve and Tony escorted Peter back home. Once at the stark tower the questions began. Peter could only bury his head in between his knees and try to figure out an explanation for everything without identifying himself as Spiderman. "_How could this have happened?"_ he thought to himself.

He'd been walking when he noticed the fire and he was sure he'd heard someone screaming for help. He did not have time to jump into his Spidey suit and was quickly caught by the cops. Peter had no idea that the cries for help were a recording intended to lure someone to scene of the crime in order to pin them to the crime. By the time the fire was put out there was no evidence of a tape or even a body which made Peter look like a liar.

Peter finally lifted his head** " Look I was trying to help. I saw the building on fire and... I just wanted to be a hero."** Steve knew that this was bound to happen. After all, the kid was raised by the Avengers. " Pete it's our job to be the heroes, you just have to be a teenager." Tony tried to hide his smile but he was proud of his son. "** Um... Your Pops is right Pete. You should have called us or something. But it was very brave of you to help out and we are proud of you."** Tony chimed in. He tried to sound responsible because he knew Steve wouldn't appreciate him encouraging Peter in such reckless actions.

Peter didn't agree with his fathers at all. He wasn't just a teenager, he was Spiderman. He had responsibilities far greater than those of a regular teenage boy. "** What are we going to do? I don't want to go to jail."** Peter said with a huge sigh. He kept the Spiderman secret knowing that this would only cause his parents to dislike the idea of Peter fighting crime. Steve placed his hand sympathetically on Peters shoulder and he reassured Pete that he and Tony would do anything to make sure that would not happen.

**"Sorry to interrupt but Iron Man is needed Sir**." Jarvis chimed in.

Matthew Murdock had been at a local coffee shop when he overheard an interview of Tony Stark aka Iron Man on the television. The voice was utterly familiar and it only took a few seconds for Matthew to realize that it was the same voice that had fired him from the Peter Parker case. He placed his cup of coffee down, grabbed his cane, and decided to take a walk to go over what his next move would be. As he walked down the sidewalk Matthew heard a cry for help. Quickly he jumped into his red suit and was ready to seek justice. By the time Daredevil arrived on scene another hero was already fighting crime. Matthew didn't consider himself a hero he was more of a vigilante but he was glad he was here to help.

Once he and Iron man took care of the villains Matthew still had some unfinished business. Instead of running off in secrecy as he usually did Daredevil approached Iron Man. Tony quickly stepped back as Daredevil approached. He extended his hand locking in on his target. **"Friend or Foe?"** he said in a robotic voice.

Daredevil altered his voice to a deeper tone and spoke the word friend. He didn't mean harm he just wanted to help and he wanted the justice system to go Peter's way. **"I know your son didn't commit arson."**

Tony grew defensive quickly. How did Daredevil know about Peter? What was his angle? **"What do you want?"** The robotic voice boomed. Tony still had his targets locked on daredevil ready to fire when Tony deemed fit.

**" I want justice to prevail and for the innocent to be free, and death for the guilty."** It was dark but it was the truth. That's how Matthew felt. He hated how the corrupt lived happy lives while the innocent suffered in turmoil. What upset him more about the Peter Parker case was that Tony Stark tried to help the community by protecting it and his son was being pinned for a crime he didn't commit.

" Look all my son needs right now is a good lawyer unless you know of one I don't think you can help us." Spoke Tony. He still didn't know how Daredevil knew about the arson case but he wasn't about to ask. All these heroes had different powers and for all he knew daredevil had super hearing or could see the future. Matthew kind of wanted to raise his hand in the air and start saying pick me I'm a good lawyer. But he had already been fired from the case because of his disability.

Daredevil spoke again his voice still deep and harsh. "**I'm afraid you fired the best lawyer I know."**

Tony paused for a moment, now he understood how Daredevil knew. **" We don't need any court appointed lawyer especially one that's blind."** There it was the truth. It didn't take ones eyesight to defend an innocent man and Matthew intended to prove that to Tony.

**" Court appointed or not you fired him because he's blind. Admit it!** " Matthew said in an aggressive manner. Tony hated to say it but that was the reason. **"Yes, but that is my business. Stay out of it."** Tony had enough, he charged at Daredevil trying to pin him down. Daredevil jumped out of the way to avert Ironman's attack. **"I'm not of any threat to you. I just want to help. You should hire Murdock."** Daredevil spoke his voice deep and intense.** " I don't know what loyalties you have towards him but I will not hire a blind lawyer. I will not risk his disability interfering with my sons future. Being blind has to affect his abilities."** Tony wasn't about to trust his sons case with anybody.

Matthew couldn't believe what he was hearing. How did lack of eyesight affect his ability to defend Peter in court? Daredevil faced Ironman's direction and did the unthinkable. Daredevil removed his mask revealing the scars around his eyes and his cloudy corneas. **" If I can dart your attacks without my sight I can certainly defend your son."**

(To be continued)


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn't like Matt to remove his mask but he needed to gain Tony's trust. Justice needed to be served and Matt knew that gaining Tony's trust was the only way he'd be able to find the justice Peter rightfully deserved.

Tony paused a moment his mind scrambling, Daredevil can't be blind! That's not possible, how would he be able to fight? This was all too suspicious, first Matt showed up at the police station and now he was here. Tony didn't spot any biotic eyes so he ruled out technology assisting the "blind" daredevil. Plus why would he willingly give up his identity? Tony wasn't a big fan of secret identities but he knew how important they were to some. Tony had to get to the bottom of this so he charged towards Daredevil and pinned him against the wall. " **Forgive me if I don't believe you. "**

Matt felt his body slam against a concrete wall and he quickly squirmed free. But that didn't last long because Iron Man continued pursuit. Dardevil dodged several of Ironman's attempts of capturing him but eventually he found himself lying on the ground with Ironman's foot on his chest. **"Believe what you want about my sight but know that my desire to help your son is real."** Matt stated right before grabbing his fighting baton and hitting Ironman's leg causing Tony to lose his balance and fall.

Tony landed with a thud but quickly stood up. "**You say you can help my son but your no hero I've heard about you. You're Daredevil. You're a murderer."**

Matt clenched his fists and he sprang forward and onto his feet, he knew his method of seeking justice wasn't high in popularity but in Matt's opinion it was the most efficient way. "**I am simply a man who seeks justice. Yes many men have fallen at my hands but all men deserved the death penalty. I have and will never harm the innocent.** "Matt shot back in a deep and angry tone. His rage grew and he felt the need to defend himself. "**Do you know what it's like to see a criminal go free. To hear them laugh and walk out of a courtroom when you know that they're not innocent? The legal system is corrupt Tony and sometimes you have to break the law in order to enforce the law. "**He knew Tony probably didn't understand, but Matt had to seek justice for those that the court system failed.

Though he didn't entirely agree with Matt's views Tony knew that Daredevil would be the only attorney prepared to do anything for Peter's freedom. **"If I hire you will you promise me Peter's freedom?"**

**"I will do everything in my power to ensure his name is cleared.** " Matt stated as he slipped his mask back on.

It seemed strange but when Matt said he'd do everything in his power to ensure Peter's freedom Tony felt at ease. **" I will hold you to that statement. My house in an hour."** Spoke Tony.

"**Your house? An address please."**

**"It's the big building that say Stark you can't miss it."**

**"Um…Tony."**

"**Oh yeah sorry. Just ask the cab driver to take you to stark tower."**

With that Ironman zoomed into the air and Daredevil ran into the shadows.

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

**((SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT. LIFE SORT OF GOBBLED ME UP. I WILL POST THE LAST TWO CHAPTERS SOON.))**

It had been two weeks since Matt Murdock took on the Parker case and even with his enhanced senses he struggled to find a way to prove who set the fire. With the help of Tony he'd pieced together most of the truth but he still lacked sufficient proof. So far he'd figured out that the property had been on the market for years, he also found out that the owner of the property was going bankrupt. This led Matt to believe that the owner had lit the fire in order to claim the insurance money. After a quick conversation with the man, Matt knew he'd started the fire. Why the landlord had to frame Peter was still a mystery to Matt.

With the court date getting closer Matthew knew he couldn't prove who actually committed the crime and would simply have to prove that Peter didn't do it. So now Matthew had to piece together Peter's schedule before the fire. But Matt could tell that Peter was keeping something from him. There were holes Peters day and Matt knew the prosecution would point that out. The boy however refused to admit was he was really doing.

Currently Matthew was in his office with Peter. He'd asked the boy to his office because he suspected the boy was hiding something from his parents so he wanted to take the boy out of that environment.

"Peter walking from school to your house does not take 60 minutes and you only took 3 photos. Your hiding something. What else aren't you telling me?"

Peter bit his lip. "I was just taking pictures. I only took three because… I wanted to find … muse." Peter knew that Matt suspected something. "Look I've got to go."

Later that day Daredevil heard a cry for help but before he could get to the scene a young hero responded to the plea. Matthew stood in the shadows as heard Spiderman ask the victim which way the criminal went. Matthew knew that voice; it was the voice of Peter Parker. Now Matthew understood why the boy had run into the fire. Peter didn't want to be a hero, he was a hero.


End file.
